


Hey, thanks

by arcanewiz



Series: Falling for you [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanamaki's pov, I have a hc that they call each other by the first name when it's just the four of them, M/M, implied iwaoi, so i shoved it in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewiz/pseuds/arcanewiz
Summary: Hanamaki regretted what he said the day before as soon as Oikawa and Iwaizumi went out that club room door. Just him and Matsukawa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this playlist is great for writing matsuhana i s2g http://8tracks.com/stellarspaceace/peaches-and-cream#

Matsukawa and Hanamaki would usually text each other at ungodly hours until one of them fell asleep whenever they could.

Hanamaki wasn’t sure why but he suddenly craved Matsukawa’s laugh, the one made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, the one that never failed to make him smile no matter how hard he tried to hide it or how down he felt.

 

**Hiro: Mattsun call me**

**Issei: What for?**

 

_Because I want to hear your voice._

 

**Hiro: Because typing is hard**

**Issei: Tired already?**

**Hiro: No. I'm just too lazy to type and my phone keeps falling on my face. Having a piping hot brick fall on my face every five minutes is not very enjoyable**

**Issei: Fine I'll call you, old man**

 

**_Incoming call from Issei_ **

 

"Respect your elders, Matsukawa Issei."

_"You are two months older than me."_

"No, Mattsun, I am two months _wiser_ than you."

 _"Go fuck yourself."_ His smile is audible, it makes a grin creep on Hanamaki’s face.

"Gladly." Issei chuckled. _"Seriously, what's up? You never ask me to call you."_

"My phone is too heavy for my tired hands, Mattsun. I’m an old man!”

_"Takahiro."_

_He's onto me, run!_

Hanamaki sighed. "I just felt like hearing your voice, okay...?"

"You’re such a sap." Usual response. He's not freaked out, good. "And really sweet..."

What?

That didn't sound sarcastic whatsoever, he wasn't laughing, he sounded serious and tired. Hanamaki sat in stunned silence until he heard soft breathing coming from Matsukawa’s end of the line. He fell asleep. Hanamaki smiled. Idiot.

"Good night, Issei... I love you..." Hanamaki hung up and threw the phone across the room like it’d burned him.

Hanamaki can't sleep. He's too busy thinking up all kinds of disastrous scenarios that could possibly happen during morning practice like Matsukawa making a scene - very unlikely - and outing him in front of the whole team, making him lose all his friends. - again, very unlikely but a possible reality in Hanamaki's mind at the time. Or worse, what if Matsukawa quit volleyball because of what Hanamaki feels for him? He's not very subtle about it anyway, Matsukawa can't be dense enough to not have noticed anything right? So he probably knows. And if he knows, then is that why he's been spending more time with Iwaizumi instead of coming over? Oikawa doesn't know what's up with those two either, they insist on being very cryptic about it.

Hanamaki sighs.

His friends aren’t going to leave because he likes guys, right? He knows at least Oikawa won’t, what with his whole crush on precious Iwa-chan and all.  
They wouldn’t even think about it.

But what if they thought having a relationship with Matsukawa would ruin the group dynamics? Maybe that’s the real reason why Oikawa hasn’t seriously confessed to Iwaizumi yet.

Oh no, what if Matsukawa’s straight?

Hanamaki prays to whatever Gods he can think of for no drama before falling face first on his pillow and falling asleep.

 

**Issei: Yo**

**Sorry I passed out yesterday.** **  
** **What were we talking about anyway?**

**Hiro: Nothing important**

**Issei: You asked me to call you right? Why?**

**Hiro: I was too tired to type**

**Issei: Hm.**

**Hiro: It's true!**

**Issei: No it's not... Lets talk about this later I gotta go**

**Hiro: See ya**

 

Is he mad? Is he disappointed? Hanamaki worried his lip until he tasted copper. Then he took a defeated breath and scrolled down his contacts.

 

**Hiro: I need your alien wisdom**

**Tooru: That's not a very nice way to say good morning (︶︹︺)**

**Hiro: I hate your emoticons**

**Tooru: They’re beautiful! o3~**

**Hiro: Whatever. I need your advice**

**Tooru: You've come to the right place, sweet kouhai (˘ʃƪ˘)**

**Hiro: I'm older than you**

**Tooru: Let me have fun, Makki!!!**

**Hiro: Never ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Tooru: You used one!!! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ**

**Hiro: Can we just get to the point?  No emoticons**

**Tooru: Sure. What do you want advice on? Is it volleyball? You can just wait until tomorrow's practice**

**Hiro: It's about Issei**

 

**_Incoming call from Tooru_ **

 

"Why are you-"

 _"Did you finally realize?!"_ Oikawa’s voice screeched through the speakers and Hanamaki had to hold it a little away from his ear if he didn’t want to walk around needing a hearing aid.

"Realize what?"

_"That you're hopelessly in love with Mattsun!"_

"Is it that obvious?"

_"Even Iwa-chan realized and he's really dense when it comes to love!"_

"He's so dense he hasn't gotten all your hints."

_"This isn't about me!"_

"Love sick idiot."

_"Look who's talking."_

_"You can't see him."_ A second voice, Hanamaki can't tell who it is.

 _“It’s an expression!”_ Oikawa huffed.

"Tooru, is your phone on speaker?"

 _"What? Nooo... No."_ Shuffling. _"Never."_

"Who is that in the background?"

 _"Iwa-chan~"_ He always sounds so happy when he says that. _"Oh! He's been texting_ _Mattsun even more lately."_

"He better not steal my man."

 _"Your man?"_ He can hear that shit eating grin.

"Shut up." Hanamaki huffed as his cheeks flushed red.

He laughed. _"They talk about crushes and stuff that's all I managed to figure out."_

"Oh... On girls?"

 _"I doubt it, Mattsun is probably talking about you. Oh! That sparked up a reaction from Iwa-chan."_ Shuffling. _"Give it back!"_

 _"Shut up."_ Oikawa squawked. _"Hiro, don't give up okay?"_

"On what?"

 _"Issei."_ And now he's gone.

 _"I got my phone back."_ Oikawa’s back on.

"What were you doing?"

_"I had to run after Iwa-chan."_

"Alright.. Back to the reason why I called, should I tell Issei or?"

_"I-"_

_"Yes."_ Iwaizumi said in the background. Oikawa huffed.

 _"Can you not?!"_ Iwaizumi laughed and Oikawa sighed, Hanamaki could _hear_ that fond eyeroll _"Like I was saying before_ someone _rudely interrupted me! You should tell him."_

"Alright... After practice. You and Hajime can go home. I'll lock up."

_"Sounds like a plan!"_

"Now go appreciate Hajime's biceps or whatever you two do."

Oikawa laughed. _"See you tomorrow, Hiro."_

He and Matsukawa ended up not texting back and forth like they normally would have on that day.  
  
It was disappointing but Matsukawa was probably just busy.

At least that’s what Hanamaki told the thoughts racing through his head.

* * *

Practice was awkward. Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa seemed to be out of their game and lost a game against the first and second years. When they were practicing their spiking, Matsukawa kept sending concerned glances Hanamaki’s way as he missed every single one even with Oikawa setting them perfectly like he always does.

Hanamaki regretted what he said the day before as soon as Oikawa and Iwaizumi went out that club room door. Just him and Matsukawa. Not out of the ordinary but Hanamaki couldn’t come up with the right words to tell his best friend he’s had a crush on him since their first year, he’s been giving subtle hints and that was all he was good at.

Matsukawa was getting changed and Hanamaki had to snap himself out of it because staring at his friend’s muscles really wasn’t helping, it was doing the complete opposite actually, so he turned around and rummaged through his bag with no particular purpose as he tried to think of what to say.

"So when’s that confession coming?” Matsukawa asked, then Hanamaki realized that during his brainstorming his friend had his arms around his waist and his head resting on his shoulder, gaze focused on Hanamaki’s hands. Hanamaki stiffened for a moment before relaxing ever so slightly.

“You know… You know about that and you’re not mad? You’re not gonna quit the team and ignore me forever until one day we meet again when we’re older and you’re happily married while I’m still hopelessly in love with you like a loser?”

“That’s very specific… You thought about that a lot huh?” Matsukawa has the nerve to chuckle and poke Hanamaki’s side, making him squirm.

“Maybe..” Hanamaki mumbled, his gaze still downcast while Matsukawa’s was now focused on his face.

“You would really be in love with me for that long?” He asked after a bit of silence.

“It’s already been two years, I wouldn’t doubt it. You’ve been with me through thick and thin, you’ve seen me cry, whether it was out of happiness or sadness, and you’ve been there for me whenever I needed you. You were always just one phone call away from coming over at fuck o’clock in the morning just to comfort me about the stupid shit that goes through my head, to tell me it’s okay, and that means a whole lot to me, y’know? And I may not say it a lot but I really do love you, I’m _in love_ with you and you mean a lot to me. I understand if you don’t feel the same way but please, Issei… Please never, ever, leave me… I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if you did.”

“I’m not going to leave the love of my life, who do you take me for?”

“The love of your life?” Hanamaki grinned, shifting so that he was facing Matsukawa, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Shut up and kiss me..” Matsukawa mumbled, tipping Hanamaki’s chin up so he could catch his lips in a tender kiss as the other clung to the back of his jersey for dear life, as if letting go would make Matsukawa disappear.

They had a serious conversation that dissolved into soft murmurs between comforting kisses to soothe Hanamaki’s insecurities and reassured each other that this was really happening.  
They held hands on the way back home, bumping each other a little but still not letting go just to pull whoever was shoved back in close again. There was a big weight lifted off their shoulders and they felt like idiots for not making this happen earlier.


End file.
